Vindicated
by itwasalwaysyou90
Summary: 7 years after B.D. Everyone starts high school together and Renesmee is trying out human life. How will she survive high school, and attention from boys other than Jacob. Check inside for better summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Okay so I felt like starting a new story that is way different from the one I already have up. I'm going to try and do two at the same time if everyone likes it enough. This one is about 7 years after Renesmee is born and they are all about to enter high school together again. Let me know what you think!**

EPOV

_I can not believe they are making me go to school! Why cant I just stay home with Jacob! _I heard my daughter's thoughts from the next room. After 7 years she is the size of a regular 17 year old, it's amazing. I still struggle with the fact that she has Bella's eyes but I would be even more upset if those eyes were gone from my life forever.

"What are you thinking?" My beautiful and wonderful wife was quoting me now. I laughed a bit. "About how our daughter has grown up so fast." I said kissing the top of her head. Bella got off of the bed and dragged me along: it was time for our first day of high school together. As we walked downstairs in our new Alaskan home, I called for Nessie and Jake to join us. Oh I still don't like that mut.

We were finally all downstairs and Jasper was in the center of all of us. "Now listen up!" He shouted acting like this was some sort of mission. "This is Nessie's first time at school and we have to have our story down straight." I watched Nessie roll her eyes, I just laughed.

"Bella, Nessie, Rosalie and I are all the Hale family. Rosalie and I are still twins as are Bella and Nessie. That's believable because you two look so much alike and so do Rose and I. Edward, Alice, and Emmett you guys are still the Cullen family. Now here is where things change. No one is going to believe that ALL of us are adopted together. So the Hale family will be adopted by Esme Hale. The Cullen family, you're adopted by Carlisle Cullen. Our families moved here at the same time and ended up renting the dual apartment house. That is why we bought this house, because two families could live here. Jacob, you're on your own so good luck making up a story." Jasper finished laughing.

"Hey!" Jake shouted. _Stupid bloodsu- I mean vampires. Nessie is wonderful, keep that in mind Jake. _The dog thought to himself. "What was that Jacob?" I questioned with an evil grin. He just growled at me. "Daddy!" Nessie whined. I just laughed some more and held Bella close to me. She lifted her shield just then.

_Edward, what if Nessie slips up on any of this? _I kissed her cheek lightly. "No worries my love." I assured her. Alice hadn't seen anything so we were good to go. We all loaded into the respectful cars and I was a little disappointed that Bella couldn't ride with me because she was a Hale. Jake ended up phasing and running to school.

**NPOV**

Stupid new school, I hate this! "Mom, why am I going to school, I want to stay home." More of a whine than a complaint. My mother just grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. "No worries Renesmee." She said quoting my father. She does that way too much. I reached my hand to her face and showed her the replay. She just laughed. "Renesmee, remember to not call us by mom, dad, or aunt and uncle." She said strictly.

"Bella, please." I laughed. "Ness, your emotions are all over the place today." Uncle Jasper said looking in the back seat. "Are you okay Nessie?" Aunt Rosalie said very concerned.

"Oh yeah, thrilled that I'm starting high school with my ENTIRE family." I said sarcastically. "You love us and you know it, kiddo." Uncle Jasper said laughing a booming laugh. Just then I noticed in the middle of all the snow sat a huge brick building and kids swarming outside the doorway to get inside from the cold. If my heart hadn't stopped beating a year ago, I'm sure it would be racing now.

"You okay hun?" Uncle Jasper said panicked. "Renesmee, are you that scared. Don't be it will be fine, I promise." My mother said hugging me tightly still in the car. "Fine Mom." I said in a whisper. This was so different. We got out of the car and I just stood there.

"Nessie!" I heard Jacob yell from a few yards away. He was gorgeous: dark shaggy hair, beautiful dark brown eyes like mine, white sweater with blue jeans. He was fantastic looking. He wasn't use to the cold weather but it's not like it affected him in anyway.

He came up and put his arms around me from behind and I snuggled up to him. I heard my father cough from a few feet away from me. Him and my mother were holding hands glaring at us. "Renesmee, none of that at school." My father said sternly.

"You and Bella are like this 24/7!" Jacob spat in our defense. "We're older." My mother said with a smirk. "Bella, you are like three years older than me!" Jacob said. "I am also the mother, Edward I do believe that makes us win." She said giving my father a funny look. He just nodded and Jacob let go. "Come on, everyone inside! It's a surprise assembly for the first day of school!" Aunt Alice said cheering dragging me by my arm.

"This is going to be a long year isn't it." I said looking up at my mother. "Oh Renesmee, you overreact." She said laughing a bit and kissing the top of my head before we were inside. "Let's go get our schedules and then head on over to the auditorium!" Uncle Emmett said obviously looking for something to break or bother. We all just took a deep sigh and walked in to thousands of eyes on us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the suggestions and review everyone!! :) New chapter here we go! **

**I do not own ANYTHING! Stephenie Meyer does.**

NPOV

This is so stupid. Why is everyone staring at us? Dad! What are they thinking! I knew if I thought loud enough he would hear me.

"Nessie, look at us. We do stand out a little bit." He said in a lower whisper only our family could hear. I sighed heavily only to have Uncle Emmett role his eyes at me. I punched him in the arm and he just laughed.

"Look at the brown eyed one. She's beautiful." I heard a whisper from a boy talking to his friend who walked passed us. I hear Jacob growl a little bit so I held his hand.

"Bad news guys, no assembly. They changed their minds." Aunt Alice said pouting a bit. She hates being wrong.

"It's okay Alice, perk up!" Uncle Jasper said kissing her on the cheek. A smile instantly appeared on her face. Uncle Emmett and I looked at each other and made a gag face. Auntie Rosalie just pushed Uncle Emmett a bit to the side in a playful manor.

"Okay that means Nessie you have period one with Mr. Jennings, room 451. You have that class with, oh no, with Jacob." Daddy said rolling his eyes. Jacob giggled and so did I. I hugged Jacob tightly in the hallway.

"Class one together!" I cheered. Mommy laughed a little bit and Daddy just glared at her. No doubt a private conversation.

"Nessie, you have period one with Jacob which is History, English with Jacob again, Gym class with Rosalie, Alice, and Bella in the all girls class, Biology with myself, Emmett, and Jasper, Lunch with all of us, then you end your day with Spanish with Bella and Rosalie and then study hall with Jasper." My daddy said passing out the schedules.

"Let's go Nessie!" Jacob said taking my arm as we ran down the hall. I heard Daddy yell out, remember our names! Only we could hear it though. "Oh Nessie, this is going to be great!" Jacob said as we entered our first class.

"Mr. Jennings, my name is Renesmee Hale and this is Jacob Black, we're new here and we are in your first period class." I spoke politely giving my best smile. Mr. Jennings was a little taken back by my beauty and Jacob's height.

"Of course have a seat you two." He said motioning to the open two seats in the middle of the classroom. Everyone was staring at us and I began to get a little jealous of the girls staring at Jacob. Soon I realized guys were staring at me and I kind of liked it.

Study Hall

Ms. Grass, my study hall teacher, told us there was no talking at all so I couldn't even talk to Uncle Jasper. He looked at me from the seat next to me and smiled. No doubt wanting to know how the rest of my day went from lunch. I took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to him.

**Jasper **_Nessie_

_Uncle Jasper, I think I'm a horrible person._

**No you are not Nessie. I did notice however you are feeling rather gloomy.**

_It's because of stupid first period with Jacob_

**Was it because he got in trouble for sleeping?**

_Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about right now. I sort of liked the fact the guys were staring at me._

**Ness, maybe this is something you should talk to Jacob about.**

_No! It will crush him! Him and I were made to be together!_

**Yes, but you do have the right to try and date different guys. You and Jacob have eternity together. Remember that. Jacob would do anything for you to make you happy.**

I crumpled up the note and threw it away. The bell rang and I rushed out of the building and to the 'Hale Car.' Jacob was waiting for me with a big smile on his face. "There's my love!" He shouted with open arms. I ran into them and buried my face.

Just then I felt a familiar hand on my back. I stepped away from Jacob and looked to see my father. "We are talking when we get home." He whispered in my ear so Jacob couldn't hear. My mom nodded next to him with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay update time! Hope you enjoy!**

**NPOV**

A week into school I was still having these feelings for other boys. My dad and mom tried talking me to follow them and leave Jacob but I couldn't do that to him. He was the only one who didn't know what was going on in the household and I felt so bad for him. I loved him more than anything, but this was new attention, from normal boys, who weren't a million feet tall and a thousand degrees.

I sat in Biology class with my dad, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. In this class I sat at a lab table with Daddy, some boy named Jeff and a girl named Georgia. They weren't so bad and Jeff loved to pay attention to me. I could see Georgia didn't take kindly to that.

I knew Jeff would think something about me because every once in awhile my dad would make a low growl. I'd hit him on the side to tell him to stop but it continued. We were all working on a lab so we were free to talk today.

"So, Nessie, are you doing anything this weekend?" Jeff asked kindly. He smiled this gorgeous smile that I couldn't resist.

"Oh, Ness, didn't you say you were going to the mall with your sister Rosalie?" Daddy said smiling at Jeff. I hit him under the table.

"Actually, we cancelled those plans. So I'm not doing anything Jeff. What are you doing?" I said brushing my hair behind my ears. His smile got bigger.

"Well do you want to see a movie with me?" He was so innocent.

"Yeah, that would be great!" I said enthusiastically. My father gave me a sideways look then started writing on a piece of paper.

**Edward **_Nessie_

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Have you not forgotten that Jacob will be wanting to spend time with you? What is he going to say if you ditch him for some random boy who thinks horrible things about you!**

_Edward, chill out._

**Excuse me?**

_Dad, Chill out! I will handle this. Jacob will have to understand that I have the right to explore other options! Have you not forgotten that the person they imprint on can deny them?_

**I have not. But I do know how you think and I know you will love Jacob forever. **

_I thought you were against this._

**Yes, well he is your mother's best friend and if he is hurt than she will be hurt as well. **

_Ugh! Sometimes I wish my family wasn't so crazy._

**And sometimes I wish I couldn't read minds, yet hear I sit listening to Jeff swoon over you.**

_Really? What's he saying Daddy._

**Like I would tell you. When we get home, your mother, you and I are having a nice long conversation.**

I ripped the note up and threw it into my binder before anyone could see. This was so stupid I should be able to do anything I want. I saw Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper at the next table over trying to impress some high school girls.

"And wal-ah, you have a perfect model of a cell." Uncle Emmett said holding up something he made out of the lab materials. The two girls clapped and Uncle Jasper winked at Uncle Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

"You see girls, we happen to be very skilled biologists only in this class to observe your teacher this year. We're actually 23 each." Uncle Jasper said trying to sound older. The girls they were with just starred in amazement.

"Really!?" The red haired one said leaning in closer to Uncle Emmett. Uncle Emmett got really close to her face.

"No!" He shouted. Him and Uncle Jasper fell back laughing and the girls got up and moved tables. Daddy started to laugh as well while the rest of the class was oblivious to what had happened. My family was far to weird. When the bell rang I ran out of the classroom to go find Jacob.

He was standing outside the cafeteria waiting for me like usual with a big grin on his face. "Are you ready my dear?" He said holding out his arm for me to take. I took a big sigh and put on a big fake smile for him.

"Of course Jacob." I kissed his cheek and he immediately began to smile bigger. What was I going to do?


End file.
